Unexpected Love
by Cherry-Chann
Summary: Seto's father has recently gained a new business partner by the name of Yoshito Sennen. As usual, Seto is forced to tag along with his father to meet the man and his sons. But when one of his sons, Yami, catches Seto's eye and then gets kidnapped, Seto realizes he has feelings for that spiky-haired youth. Prideshipping, AU, Yaoi (Boy x Boy) Cover photo belongs to RAPAN, not me!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! I was looking through my notebook that contains my fanfiction ideas (you should do that as well! It's a great way to keep track of all your awesome ff ideas) and saw this story. I was like, 'why not?'**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Yu-Gi-Oh!, Prideshipping, Thiefshipping, etc. would be canon. Also, I'd pair Tea with Shizuka or Mai because of how cute it would be.**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

"So who is this guy again?"

"Yoshito Sennen, and his sons' names are Yami, Atemu, and Yugi."

Seto let out an annoyed sigh. His father had insisted that he be introduced to this man's sons. Like he cared. But if was going to be the CEO of KaibaCorp, he was going to have to meet his future partners, according to his father.

Two servants quickly opened the doors to the conference room, which was incredibly large with vaulted ceilings and many chairs. Seto eyed the sight, confused at the amount of chairs that had been set out.

It was only the two families, right?

"Kaiba."

"Sennen."

Both men greeted each other casually, shaking hands and giving each other slight smiles. Then Yoshito noticed Seto, and with a big smile, made his way over to the young man.

"You must be Seto, Yoshito's eldest son."

Seto nodded his head and silently cursed, wishing with all of his heart this would be over within an hour. He had no desire to meet anyone, or have any kind of business conversation.

"These are my eldest sons, Yami and Atemu." Yoshito gestured to two boys around Seto's age.

One had a darker complexion, and his hair seemed of a lighter shade than the others'. His eyes were a deep ruby. The other one had pale skin, with deep maroon hair and crimson eyes, though they weren't as deep as a hue as his brothers'.

"Yugi decided to stay in the hotel room as he has a cold." The man continued, referring to his youngest son.

Both men nodded and got down to business, leaving behind their children in order to have privacy at the other end of the room. When both Sennen boys turned towards Seto, the latter instantly attempted to leave.

"Wait." The paler one said, gesturing with his hand for Seto to sit back down.

The brunette sneered, "Why?"

Both looked slightly surprised at the haughty response, though Seto regretted nothing. At least, he told himself he didn't.

"Because I'd like to speak with you." The pale one spoke again, this time almost hesitantly.

This surprised Seto greatly. It was a very bold statement, despite the hesitance it was spoken with. In spite of his attitude, Seto sighed and repositioned himself back into the chair.

"I'm Yami, and that's Atemu." He informed Seto, eyes looking straight into Kaiba's own blue optics. He didn't bother asking Seto for his own name; his father had already told him.

"Wonderful." Seto snorted, placing his arm onto the table so he could rest his chin on it.

Yami rolled his eyes, "Maybe a walk would be more ideal?"

Seto shrugged, then quickly caught himself by glaring and crossing his arms. Why was he acting so casual around this person, when they'd literally just met?! Normally, one would say 'love'.

But Seto refused to even think he'd fallen in love with someone. Though he had to admit, Yami was quite the looker.

Wait, had he seriously just thought that?!

"Well?" Yami's voice broke his thoughts. The pale-skinned youth was tapping his hand against the table in a 'I'm waiting' manner. His brother had already left, saying something about 'visiting Yugi'.

"Fine." Seto's heart spoke instead of his mind. He wanted to be around this young man; his heart yearned for it. But his mind was disagreeing, saying Seto couldn't afford to fall in love.

Yami stood up from his chair and quickly pushed it back into its place. Seto did the same and watched the spiky-haired business prodigy walk towards the exit. Sighing, Seto made his way over to the back door as well.

"Where are you two going?" Both fathers asked at once, obviously intending to summon bodyguards after the answer was given.

"Just for a walk." Yami replied simply, offering a slight smile.

But this did not quench both parent's fears. They were very, very successful business men. And many shady businesses had made offers, and of course, had been rejected.

This could easily lead to assassination or kidnapping.

"Take one of my men with you, please." Yoshito pleaded, pressing a button that would alert the bodyguards and get them to the convention room.

When the men arrived, Yoshito decided to cut his son along with the other youth some slack by only getting 4 bodyguards. If that seemed like a lot, it wasn't, considering both father's protective nature.

Gozoburo (Seto's father) nodded in approval at Yoshito's choice of men.

Both Yami and Kaiba looked at each other, both of them reluctant to have even one of the guards go with them.

Many envied the rich life, but it wasn't so great in reality. There was no such thing as privacy, thanks to the bodyguards. There wasn't one moment when some sort of tall and burly man wasn't watching them.

* * *

As they began their walk, Seto noticed that the bodyguard following them (the other 3 had secured the nearby area) kept glancing at Yami. The brunette also noticed that it wasn't one of his father's guards, so it must've been Yoshito's.

"Sennen."

"You can call me Yami, you know."

Seto rolled his eyes before becoming serious again. "Do you know that man behind us?" He nodded his head in the man's direction.

Yami carefully glanced backwards, then shook his head. "I've never seen him before. Why?"

The brunette didn't answer the question, but simply continued walking. Yami eyed him, confused, but said nothing. All of a sudden, Seto heard the sounds of struggling and fighting.

Quickly turning around, he saw the bodyguard from earlier clutching a still struggling Yami against his chest. To say the youth was weak would've been a lie, but against such a strong man, he was just as weak as a child.

Seto opened his mouth, presumably to yell, but the false bodyguard noticed this and quickly pressed a knife against Yami's throat, forcing the latter to stop struggling.

"One yell and he dies." The man threatened, digging the tip of the knife into Yami's neck, forming a red line as beads of red dripped from the cut.

Seto growled at the action the man had just committed, but nodded his head. He was thankful the man was more focused on Yami, because then he had a chance of getting help.

Carefully, Seto's hand reached for the button. Then it stopped short.

If the false bodyguard had responded when Yoshito had called his bodyguards into the room, this must mean he had the device that alerted bodyguards. So if Seto pressed the button, it would mean death for both of them.

Or would it?

"You think you can scare me by some silly death threat?" Seto scoffed, examining his fingernails nonchalantly.

Yami's eyes widened, but he kept his mouth shut, settling for watching the brunette in front of him intently.

The man laughed, "Of course."

Seto raised an eyebrow at the simple, and in his mind, stupid, reply. Then the brunette himself laughed, earning both Yami's and the false bodyguard's full attention.

"You say that, but if you killed Yami, you'd have failed." Seto looked up past his brown bangs with a smile on his face. "Your boss obviously wanted a direct kidnapping. Other than that, you would've killed him by now. So he obviously wants Yami alive."

The blue-eyed youth's smile increased when he saw the man's panicked face. Not only had he hit home, but this guy was obviously a novice at this, which meant there was a larger chance of escape.

An expert would've no doubt kept his cool and either threatened Seto himself or just threaten that he'd hurt Yami extensively. But thankfully, the novice seemed to be far to nervous to think of this.

"I've still got the upper hand." The man spoke finally, having recollected his emotions.

Seto raised an eyebrow, a silent, 'how so?'.

"Even though what you say is true, that still doesn't mean I can't hurt this kid." To emphasize this, he pressed the knife against Yami's slender neck once more, earning a wince from the latter.

"And you seem kind of..." The man gave a false smile, "attached to him."

Before Seto or Yami could speak up, the 'bodyguard' continued.

"I've been a spy in this place for awhile now, and I've noticed something. You're cold; you shut people out, excluding your little brother. But, with this boy, you immediately went out for a walk with him, despite the fact that you didn't know him well. That, my boy, is attachment. Or is it something a bit higher than that?"

Seto opened his mouth, but couldn't find his voice. He quickly glanced at Yami, who looked both stunned and-wait, was that a spark of happiness Seto saw in those ruby red eyes? It was, indeed. But why was he happy?

"It's simple. If he's going to be my future business partner I've got to know him." Seto lied, though a part of him thought this was the real answer, while the other knew it wasn't.

A pang of guilt shot throw Seto's heart when he saw a look of sadness appear in Yami's eyes.

The man shook his head and laughed. "Your father has gotten many a business partner, and you've met all of them. But you still declined any attention from them."

The future CEO gritted his teeth. This man was not only annoying, but also very, very right, as much as Seto didn't want to admit it. He hadn't shown any kind of emotion (other than anger) towards his father's other business partner's sons or daughters.

Only Yami had gained some kind of reaction from him.

Sounds of talking broke the short but heavy silence. The voices were deep, male...so it was their fathers. This sent waves of hope threw both boys' hearts. But it was short-lived when the false bodyguard began making his escape, with Yami of course.

Much to Yami's surprise, Seto ran after them, yelling curse words and instructing the man to stop. The brunette knew it wouldn't work, but there wasn't any reason why he shouldn't try.

But he was too slow.

They were gone.

* * *

**This isn't really a first chapter, it's more like an introduction to the story.  
**

**Q&amp;A:**

**Is the 'boss' who instructed the false bodyguard to kidnap Yami an OC, or will he be an actual person from YGO?**

**Answer: I'm sure many of you can guess or have a good idea on who it is. But I will say, it is not an OC. They're from YGO.**

**Will Seto be kidnapped too?**

**Answer: Yes, later in the story, so that way by the time he is kidnapped, he would've already realized and accepted that he has feelings for Yami.**

**Why are you calling Kaiba by his first name?**

**It would be out of place. If they just met, they'd no doubt use their first names. **

**So there you have it. You don't have to review if you don't want to, though reviews are very appreciated. However, I don't bother with flames/hate reviews. I'll just ignore you, so no reason to type out a lengthy boring comment about how much I suck.**

**R&amp;R!**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey. Despite the lack of clicks, (60 is the current number), I decided I'd continue you this. I have some drafts I want to finish, so sorry if this chapter seems short.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

My friend, Melody, recently lost a friend of hers (she passed away), so if you could, please send her condolences. Her account on here is MarshmellowMelody. Thank you! :)

Atami no Tsuki

.520.

Thanks to the above for following my story! I really appreciate it, you guys!

Enjoy!

* * *

"Sir, please stop pacing...!" One of the servants protested, reaching a hand out in an attempt to pause her master in his dramatic movement.

But Yoshito would not stop pacing, or grieving. He'd lost one of his precious sons. After his wife had passed away, her dying wish had been for Yoshito to keep all of her sons safe.

And he'd broken that promise.

Unwillingly, but he'd broken it.

"My condolences."

A familiar young voice said quietly. Yoshito turned around to see Seto standing there, face solemn and pose humble. He wasn't acting refined or put off.

He was acting with emotion.

"Thank you." Yoshito responded just as quietly, offering Seto a seat.

The brunette slowly made his way over and set down, eying the man in front of him. Yoshito seemed genuinely broken over his son's disappearance. Any good parent would.

But there was some aura Yoshito gave off.

Some sort of foreboding feeling that felt like a warning.

Seto cleared his throat, ignoring the surprised glances coming from the servants and the man's other sons in the room. Yoshito seemed like he was in no state to speak, let alone to Seto.

The man responded by barely glancing at the brunette youth. Trying to brush off the feeling of anger, Seto continued.

"Why would the one who kidnapped Yami target him?" Seto asked in a low tone, trying to conceal the worry that would've otherwise made itself known in his voice.

Yoshito shook his head. "I don't know."

Seto's eyes narrowed. "Yugi, your youngest son, would've been a prime target."

Gasps erupted from multiple areas of the room, and the future CEO couldn't help but feel sorry for Yugi ( the disappearance of his brother would be horrible news), who thankfully wasn't here right then.

"And why would you bring that up?" Yoshito responded evenly, as if he was angered by Seto's statement.

The boy smiled, "Perhaps because that this whole situation is suspicious and lacks logic."

The whole room waited for him to continue, which give Seto a vague sense of pride (A/N: shipping c;).

"Think about it." Seto placed his hand to his temple and closed his eyes. "Yugi is the youngest, and also the weakest of the family. He's not only sick, but he's frail anyways."

The brunette noticed suspicious faces coming from certain occupants of the room, to which he rolled his eyes. "The Sennen family is famous. I've seen Yugi on TV a number of times, so don't go getting suspicious just because I know how he looks."

After their fears had been adverted, Seto continued solemnly.

"So why then would this mystery person kidnap one of the older sons?" Blue eyes opened, and they flashed spitefully. "This could point to the fact that whoever kidnapped him has some sort of fetish towards him. Like a piece of metal to a magnet."

The women of the room began chatting, surprised and impressed by this young man's deduction. One so young with such smarts could easily become a leader of a great company. And he was quite good looking.

The men, however, were more concerned about topic Seto was discussing. If what he was saying was true, who knows what might happen to Yami. Of course, the also brought up the dreaded question -

Who had kidnapped Yami in the first place?

"So, Yoshito-sama." Seto stood up, so those in the room could see him clearly. "Is there anyone you know that would strike against you? That would go past the typical threat of hurting your business, and to go so deep as to hurt one of your own sons?"

Yoshito looked surprised, yet stunned at the same time. This was no ordinary boy. He had more brain power than most of smartest men in the country. The head of the Sennen company wouldn't be surprised if the young man had gotten requests to join the police force, despite his young age.

The police would obviously make exceptions for one so smart.

"No, not that I could think of-"

Seto interrupted the man quickly, not really caring about his answer. The young prodigy already knew.

"I think I know someone." The brunette announced, smiling slyly.

The whole room looked on in awe, eagerly awaiting Seto's response.

* * *

"Nngh..." Yami groaned as the light hit his now-open eyes. How long had he been out? It seemed like days, but he wasn't really able to tell, obviously.

Blinking in order to adjust his aching retinas to the lighter room, Yami was surprised when he discovered a rather posh room, complete with a soft bed, which he was currently laying on.

The covers were soft, velvet. They also matched the curtains, the youth vaguely noted. Moving his head in another direction, he looked at his own body. Much to his surprise, his pants, and usual blue jacket were missing.

All he was wearing was the black sleeve-less undershirt and his boxers.

Embarrassed by knowing someone else had undressed him, Yami quickly crossed his legs in an effort to comfort himself. As he did this, he noticed his hands and feet were chained.

The lower part of him, to the foot of the bed, and the upper part, the head of the bed. Luckily, the chains were not taught and he could move around slightly. Though if he tried to venture off of the bed, he'd be stretched painfully.

Whoever had rigged this up had thought it over well.

"Oh, I see you're awake." A slightly annoying(1) and somewhat familiar male voice spoke, obviously referring to Yami.

Eager to know who had down this, Yami whipped his head in the man's direction. He had silver hair, which gave the illusion it was touching his shoulders. One eye was covered by his odd hair do, and other was sharp and brown.

A glowing white smile was etched upon the face Yami didn't know personally, but knew all the same.

"Pegasus...?" He whispered quietly, obviously confused. The silver-haired man hadn't kidnapped him, had he?

The business man laughed heartily before making his way over towards the bed, laughing harder when Yami instinctively scooted away. Oh, how the fun would elevate later that week...

"Yes, Yami-boy, it's me. Miss me?" Pegasus said sweetly, reaching out to stroke Yami's cheek. The latter was already at the end of the bed, so he couldn't scoot away anymore.

Thanks to the man's long and slender arms, he was able to touch the soft, silky skin and begin stroking it. Yami winced and looked away, obviously not enjoying the way this man was touching him.

Pegasus only laughed. "Oh, you'll get used to it, trust me."

Yami's eyes widened, then they narrowed and the youth used one of his cuffed hands to slap Pegasus's away. "Get away from me you pedophile." He said coldly, gritting his teeth in absolute fury at the thought of this guy touching him over and over again.

"Pedophile?" Pegasus placed a hand over his heart in mock sadness. "Yami, I'm hurt. Is that any way to address me?"

"I call them what they are." Was Yami's cold response.

The silver-haired business man laughed again, pleased by the resistance that was being shown. It would make him all the more entertaining and fun to break. "Soon, you'll be begging me."

"Like I'd beg for you." Yami replied, again with a bitter frost in his tone. He despised this man; the reason for his mother's death. At least, that's what his father had told him.

"Oh, not just me. Come in." Pegasus yelled the last two words towards the doorway, causing Yami to peek over his shoulder in order to see who it was entering the room.

Yami gasped.

No...it couldn't be!

* * *

I suck at building suspense, don't I? Anyways, yes the main villain is Pegasus. Or is it? And who's this newcomer? If you all would like, you may guess in the reviews.

Speaking of reviews; I'd really appreciate if someone took the time to review my story. It would make me feel very happy to know that someone cared enough to leave a review on my lowly story.

(1) Pegasus's voice always annoyed me. Anyone else agree, or am I a loner?

So please, review!

R&amp;R


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you, Moonlight, for being my first reviewer and for reviewing all together. This chapter is dedicated to you, so thanks again.

Disclaimer: See 1st or 2nd chapter.

**THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT: **Yami's POV happens before Seto's POV by about an hour or so. So, for instance, Yami had already met the 'mystery person' (refer to last chapter when he said 'No...it couldn't be!') by the time Seto and the others began discussing Yami's kidnapping.

This chapter is short because I've been gone most of the day, and hadn't any time to write. Plus, I have to do a bunch of other stuff...the list goes on. Sorry!

Enjoy~

* * *

"A few months ago," Seto began, "a man named Maximillion Pegasus a gave you a seemingly perfect offer at a conference."

Yoshito nodded his head, both remembering and agreeing. Yes, that was true enough, but Yoshito couldn't find any fault with Pegasus, because the man hadn't done anything wrong and he was a respectable business man (A/N: Sorry if I overuse this).

"Now, this question is for Atemu Sennen." Seto continued, scanning the room until he met with ruby eyes.

Atemu starred back, as if silently asking Seto to continue.

"Did Pegasus not show some kind of a liking towards Yami?"

The tanned-youth pondered the question, then nodded his head. "Yes, he did act like that."

"But just because he acts like that, doesn't mean it was him." Atemu added, though those in the room could tell that he was slightly hesitant to say those words. Pegasus was a prime suspect, at least in Seto's eye.

"I figured you say that." The brunette sighed. "Pegasus is the only one that could've done this, according to Mr. Yoshito."

The head of the Sennen company looked extremely surprised and angered due to this accusation. He had said nothing of the sort, and he wouldn't tolerate such a haughty boy trying to place some sort of crime on him.

"Before you deny me..." Seto spoke before Yoshito could, "Think. . Your son just said Pegasus fancied Yami, correct?"

The man nodded slowly, still confused as to where this was going. What was this young man getting at?

"Pegasus is the only one rich enough to hire spies, as well as do this." Seto pulled out a piece of paper from his breast pocket and handed it to Yoshito, rolling his eyes at the countless gasps of surprise and suspense.

All of these people were far too dramatic. Surely this had happened before. This shouldn't be new to them.

"A diamond?" Atemu, who had peeked over his father's shoulder, confirmed the contents of the white package.

Sure enough, it was a diamond. Not rough cut in the least, so someone very rich had obviously purchased it.

"Yes, and look closer." Seto instructed, smiling to himself. Though this might seem like it was wasting their time, the brunette knew that Pegasus wasn't the only one doing something criminal.

And it was going to take this to expose it.

"M.P." Yoshito read aloud, eyes widening in realization. "Pegasus's initials!"

Seto nodded. "Exactly."

He answered the next question before anyone could ask it. "After Yami was taken, a ring slipped off of the man who stole him's finger. I picked it up, and now you're looking at it."

If what Seto was saying was true, it was Pegasus. However, the only fault, was that it was Seto's word they were relying on. If he was lying...

"I don't lie." Everyone looked at Seto, who looked utterly disgusted. "I despise lies, I _loathe _them. Besides, if I did lie, my father would loose all of the business he currently has."

This was a good point, but Seto wasn't finished as usual. "Why would I lie about something I seemingly don't care about that much?"

It was harsh, but true. Seto had just met the family yesterday, and talked to one of the sons' for a few minutes. He wouldn't take such a grave risk, especially since the situation didn't harm or concern him.

"Alright, we'll call him." Yoshito said with a sigh, obviously stressed out by this whole situation.

"Wait." All eyes landed on Seto. "That's something on the bottom of that ring that needs to analyzed."

The police in the room nodded and apprehended the ring from Yoshito, who looked slightly reluctantly to let them take it. Seto was the only one who noticed this, but did nothing besides narrow his eyes.

Why was he so hesitant to give the ring up?

It was something Seto was going to have to find out.

* * *

**(This part happens an hour after the above part/Seto's POV happened, as I said in the Author's Note.)**

"Father?!"

Yami was in complete shock.

His very own father, was helping Pegasus?!

"B-B-But...!" Yami tried to speak, to say something to his smirking parent. But words couldn't leave his lips. He was too surprised.

His father and Pegasus laughed together before both advanced towards the bed, dangerous smirks etched across their faces. Yami normally would've back away, but he was still stunned.

"That Kaiba kid seems rather concerned over you," Yoshito grinned, "Yami."

Despite his current situation, this sent waves of hope and joy to Yami's heart. Seto, the cold hearted Seto, was worried about him? Somehow, that cheered him up, though he didn't show it outwardly.

"I hate you." Yami muttered, glaring at his still-smirking father. Pegasus chuckled at the cold words, while Yoshito simply shrugged.

"I don't return your feelings," The man announced.

Yami raised an eyebrow quizzically. His thinking was cut short by the feeling of breath on his ear.

It was then that Yami noticed that his father had left the room, and he was now alone with Pegasus, who's mouth was only an inch away from his ear.

"Do you remember your mother, Yami?" asked Pegasus, hands traveling over Yami's torso.

The latter froze. Vivid memories of his beautiful mother, on the floor, with lips blue and her pretty face a sickly ashen white.

"She was so beautiful..." The man murmured, though his voice carried no sadness.

"You killed her, didn't you?" The two-toned haired youth whispered angrily, tears threatening to spill from his eyes. His mother had meant everything to him. She was his whole world.

Much to Yami's surprise, the other laughed. "Perhaps I did. But..."

Yami held his breath in fear as he felt the smooth hands slipping under his shirt, only for one to grip his neck and the other gripped his side harshly.

"Since she isn't here," His sickeningly sweet voice whispered, "would you take her place?"

Yami scowled despite his situation. "That's rape." He swallowed.

"So?" The man asked, pulling the smaller male closer to his chest.

Yami shivered, "You're disgusting."

Pegasus just laughed before releasing Yami, much to the others' surprise, and gave the youth one last parting smirk before exiting the room.

Shaking at the thought of his own father allowing Pegasus to do something so disgusting to him sent shivers down the young man's spine.

_Seto...where are you? _Yami thought sadly, before curling up into a ball.

* * *

Pegasus will be an extreme creep in this as you can already tell. And yes, I made Yami's father a villain. I couldn't make Seto's father the villain because it wouldn't make any sense and it would add nothing to the plot.

Review please, but don't bother flaming; you'll just be ignored and laughed at.

R&amp;R


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey my lovely readers! My family is Spring cleaning so sorry if the next couple chapters -including this one- are short. I'm also sorry for updating so late in the day. **

**Disclaimer: See previous chapters.**

**Warning(s): Seto uses some language and Pegasus is his usual perverted self. **

**Enjoy, and thank you, those who have reviewed my story. It means far more than you think.**

* * *

Finally, the annoying conference was over.

Seto sighed as he watched policemen rush past him, rapidly speaking over walkie talkies. Everyone was so panicked; so jumbled and confused. How were they supposed to help Yami in such a disgruntled state?

Yoshito himself was talking to Pegasus, or so the man said, anyway. But to be honest (_A/N: I feel pathetic because I almost put tbh there xD)_, Seto couldn't find himself thinking of anyone but Yami.

His voice, his smile, and even his crazy hair.

Everything about him, Seto couldn't help but adore and fawn over. The brunette frowned. But he and Yami's time together had been short lived; only a few minutes, in fact.

How come every single thing Seto got attached to was taken from him?

His mother. His brother, Noah, who had disappeared a long time ago. And now Yami.

Maybe his father had been right. Maybe if he stopped loving, those he wanted to care about wouldn't get hurt. But he'd tried so hard to ignore Yami, to just let the teen walk alone.

But he couldn't, and he wouldn't.

Whoever had taken Yami away from him would pay dearly. How Seto made them pay, he did not know. But he would find out who did this, and why.

Because no longer would those he loved be taken away from him.

* * *

"Oh Yami~" Pegasus sing-songed, nearly skipping with delight over to the younger male's bed.

Yami yawned lazily, momentarily forgetting where he was until he saw Pegasus's delighted face leaning over his own. Quickly, he shrunk back in surprise and disgust.

"How was your rest darling?" The white-haired man continued, ignoring the protests that escaped Yami's now-gagged lips.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" The man laughed, "I forgot you can't answer!"

Yami glared at Pegasus before turning his head defiantly. For as long as he could, he'd defy this man, no matter what it took. There wasn't any way he was going to let his mother's murderer win.

"What do you want with me?" Yami tried to say, though the gag's thickness prevented his words from being understandable.

The other laughed at the jumbled words and leaned a bit closer, his nose almost touching the smaller male's ear.

"_You._" Pegasus replied suggestively, sliding a hand over Yami's bare chest, sending a shiver up the latter's spine.

**_An hour earlier..._**

"Seto."

The brunette turned around at the use of his name. It was Atemu, Yoshito's other son. Despite the man -Seto was thinking of Yoshito Sennen- being quite shady and suspicious, Seto trusted his sons.

"I have a question." The tanned youth continued, bringing a fist to his face in order to clear his throat.

Seto stood there, hands on hips, waiting for the words to be spoken. What could Atemu possibly want to know?

"Do you..." Atemu smiled slightly, "like my brother?"

Silence enveloped the room like a shadow. Though Seto knew he did like Yami, he didn't really want to admit it. Atemu was obviously not a homophobic, considering the kind way he asked the question.

Also, Seto's slightly older brother, Seth, seemed to be the object of Atemu's affection.

"Perhaps." Seto answered, crossing his arms and looking away so his blush wouldn't be so obvious.

The tanned Egyptian laughed softly. "No reason to be embarrassed. I flow the other way myself, if you know what I mean..." He blushed a light pink.

The future CEO smirked, "Yes, I've noticed. Let me guess, Seth?"

This time, it was Atemu who blushed and looked away slightly. Seto's smirked widened. So it was true; Atemu was in love with Seth, Seto's own brother.

Atemu's face grew serious before he spoke once more. "When do you think we'll 'expose' Pegasus?"

Seto shrugged. "I don't really know. That man seems to have a skill when it comes to evasive actions."

The dark-skinned youth nodded in agreement. Pegasus was quite slippery, and could trick almost anyone. But wasn't kidnapping a little on the extreme side?

_**At Pegasus's Mansion..**_

"Get away from me!" Yami snapped, recovering from the shock of being touched in such a dirty way, he kicked Pegasus in the stomach, which sent the other man off of the bed (1).

Pegasus growled slightly before standing up with a smirk on his face, an evil idea making itself known.

"Your brothers look so much like you..." The white haired man purred, leaning in closer and invading the pale youth's personal space. "I wouldn't mind if it was them...instead of you."

Yami's eyes widened. Yugi?! Sweet, innocent little Yugi?! Even Atemu hadn't had sex yet, as he'd never had a love interest. Yami himself was still a virgin, but had done oral in the past, so he wouldn't be as scared, or as frightened.

"Alright, I'll do what you want!" Yami's voice lowered. "Just don't hurt my brothers."

Pegasus grinned triumphantly. But he knew that Yami wouldn't submit completely unless he had some incentive. His little brother was sick with a very viral virus _(A/N: Whoa, tongue twister!), _so kidnapping him and risking sickening not only himself but his whole company wasn't a very wise idea.

So, his other brother would have to do.

**_At the hotel..._**

"Father, may I speak with you?" Atemu asked, waiting patiently in front of the large doors that made his father's temporary room.

The boy heard his father accept this humble request, and the doors were promptly opened by bodyguards, checking first to make sure it was indeed Yoshito's son.

"What is it, Atem?" Yoshito sighed, placing his elbows on his desk in order rest his chin on the tops of his hands.

"I-" But before Atemu could finish speaking, Yoshito stood up from his desk and made his way over to his son, who just stood there with a smile on his face, expecting some show of affection.

But to his surprise, before his father could reach him, the bodyguards in the room all grinned and lunged Atemu, who just stood still, completely shocked at the betrayal of his father's supposedly loyal bodyguards.

All of a sudden, all he could see was black cloth.

At first, he thought it was some kind of blind fold.

But on closer inspection, it was the back of his father's suit. His father was...protecting him?

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN! Why am I kidnapping so many people? Cuz I enjoy it, that's what.**

**Anyways, see you all next chapterrrrr!**

**R&amp;R**


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you Moonlight for reviewing every chapter! You're the only one who's been reviewing and it means so much to me! But seriously! REVIEWS WHERE YOU AT? :c

Moonlight-I've noticed you like MLP! I do as well! :D Oh, and um, I'm sorry for confusing you. Maybe Luna could explain? Or does she still think this is a lowly story? ^^

You'll find out why Yoshito is protecting Atemu in this chapter! Yay! But is he really protecting him? Or is it just a guise? O.o

Disclaimer: See Ch 1 or Ch 2. Too lazy to write one. *laughs manically*

WILL BE SHORT BECAUSE I HAVE TO DO SPRING CLEANING!

Enjoy~

* * *

Since Atemu couldn't see his father's face, he was unaware of the grin that was plastered on it. The plan was going perfectly; his son suspected nothing and trusted his father completely.

"Get him!" One of the 'bodyguards' yelled, and the men that were against the wall behind Atemu began rushing towards him.

Alarmed, the tanned-youth skillfully dodged the attack, only to run into his father's chest. At first, he thought his father was clutching him protectively against his chest.

But then, he felt a cold piece of metal go to his head.

"Father...?" Atemu whispered, hand shakily reaching upwards to find out just what that cold metal was.

It was a gun.

"I'm glad you didn't figure it out until now." Yoshito said with a mock proud squeeze of his son's shoulder.

Atemu didn't know what to do. His own father had betrayed him, but was probably responsible for Yami's kidnapping. Now he thought about it, it made sense how every thing had worked out for the man.

He was in control of what bodyguards he chose, so it was easy for Yoshito to set up situations so the men looked liked Pegasus's spies instead of Yoshito's own.

"But why?!" Atemu asked, slowly beginning to hate his father for what he'd done.

Yoshito laughed coldly. "Your mother would've comforted you right now," The man's eyes widened, obviously crazed, "but I'd just make the pain worse." And with those heartless words, he sent a kick to Atemu's ribs.

This sent the younger male against the wall, hurting his back as well. Clutching his hurt stomach in intense pain (at least one of his ribs had to be broken), Atemu lifted his head to look his father in the eye.

"_Monster_." He growled out, gritting his teeth at the very thought of his father doing something this repulsing.

Yoshito shrugged, "Calm me what you will." He sent another kick to the youth's already tender chest, electing another cry of pain.

Just then, the door opened, revealing Seth, the eldest of Kaiba's sons.

Atemu's face lit up at the sight of his crush, though it quickly faded when the pain of his stomach shot through his veins once again when his father kicked him once more, ignoring Seth's presence.

"Atem!" Seth exclaimed, obviously stunned by the scene lade out before him. He'd never thought Yoshito...

"Get out of here, please!" Atemu shouted back, those his cries came far too late, because the bodyguards had already grabbed the young man and constricted his movement.

Wide blue eyes trailed from Yoshito's broad back to Atemu, who was sitting up against the wall, clutching his chest. His face was in a wince, though he was obviously in much more pain than his face let on.

"What are you doing?!" Seth yelled, angered by this abuse. "Stop it!"

Yoshito shook his head, laughing gleefully, which disgusted the youngest males in the room.

* * *

"Hello, Yami~"

The latter snarled quietly, but quickly caught himself, remembering the threat from yesterday.

"Your father has a gift for you!" Pegasus announced, gesturing to the door.

Yami winced, not interested whatsoever in what his father had to offer. But his thoughts immediately changed when he saw his father holding his brother up by the back of his shirt.

"Atemu!" The slightly older twin yelled, eyes widening as he watched his father drop the other youth to the ground before placing a foot on top of his chest.

"Pegasus tells me you've been naughty, my son." Yoshito chuckled darkly, pressing down on the broken ribs of Atemu's chest ever so lightly, though it was enough to cause severe pain.

"Don't call me your son!" Yami spat back, disgusted by something he normally would've smiled at or even hugged his father for. But all that had changed.

And it was all his father's fault.


	6. Chapter 6

**OMG THIS IS THE BEST DAY OF MY LIFE! Why? Well, yesterday, me and my eight year old brother were talking about Yu-Gi-Oh, and he already knows what yaoi is, k?**

**Then I started joking about the pairings and mentioned Thiefshipping and Deathshipping. AND OMG, YOU WOULD NOT BELIEVE IT! He said, 'it would be so cute if Malik and Bakura got married' and I freakin just wanted to hug my little bro to death right then.**

**He is truly the little brother of all little brothers. ;-; His favorite YGO yaoi pairings are Deathshipping, Thiefshipping, and Prideshipping (woot!). And he proceeded to say that all three of the pairings were so cute and I was like: ;-; *sobs* man after my own heart.**

**IS THAT NOT JUST BEAUTIFUL?!**

**He also said, 'hey sis you should write a fanfiction about them!' and I was like, BEST BROTHER EVER. (He actually writes fanfiction xD on this site, he's PopcornBird and on Ao3 he's PokemonAvenger)**

**He likes the pairings for these reasons (according to him):**

**Deathshipping- Because Marik just needs a friend, and Ryou's making him nicer and it's so cute. Me: ;-; THIS CHILD IS SO BOOTIFUL**

**Thiefshipping- Because Bakura and Malik are funny together but it's cute because I think Bakura cares for Malik a lot. Me: I LOVE YOU SO MUCH BRO**

**Prideshipping: Because Yami helps Kaiba to open up and get better, also because he protects him and I think it's cute. Me: *sobs at the beauty of a 8 year old's mind***

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Yoshito, which isn't saying much. xD**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

"Y-Yami? Atem?" Yugi sat up and looked around, trying to gain his brothers' attention, but they were no where to be seen. Confused, the young boy slipped out of his bed, wobbling slightly.

He felt far better than he had, that was for sure, though his head ached horribly, like he'd just been hit over the head with something. Silently, he opened the hotel room door, and peaked out.

His brothers weren't in the hallway chatting like they sometimes were, but his father was there, talking to another man, while a younger male stood by and waited for them to finish.

His curiousness overwhelming him, Yugi walked over to the scene to hear what they were talking about. His father wouldn't mind if he stood there; if the conversation was meant to be private, they'd be in a room.

"Good morning Yugi." His father said kindly, giving his tiniest son a tight hug.

Yugi smiled slightly, "Good morning..." He frowned. "Where are my brothers?"

Seto immediately jumped into the conversation, not wanting Yugi to know that both of his brothers were now missing. "They're helping set up the conference room, Yugi."

Though it was not his nature, he said Yugi's name gently, as if to avert any fears the boy might have.

"Alright, thank you." Yugi said with a sigh, obviously missing his brothers and wanting to see them.

Seto half-glared at Yoshito, remembering far to well what his older brother had told him. Seth had been injected with a drug that would fog his memories, but Seto had found him before the drug kicked in completely, and was able to get most of the story out of the young man.

"Seto, where's your brother?" Yugi spoke up again, this time, his normally cheery attitude in his voice.

The brunette sighed, "He's actually in the hospital."

Yugi looked worried. "Why? I mean, if it's alright for me to know..."

"I don't really know," Seto lied. "No one's told me yet."

Yugi nodded and said his condolences before walking back to his room.

"Why would you not tell Yugi about the assault?" Yoshito asked, and Seto couldn't help but wonder why the man was so eager for everyone to know what had happened to Seth. It was almost sickening.

"He's young." Seto sighed, "It would cause him to panic and possibly have a mental breakdown. He'd also demand to see his brothers to make sure they were all right."

Yoshito nodded his head, agreeing. Or so it seemed, but Seto knew better. This man was obviously the cause of two kidnappings, his brother being in the hospital for that drug and for physical damage, and probably far more.

He'd have to keep an eye on Yugi, or else Yoshito might strike against him as well.

"See you later." The blue-eyed youth said quietly before walking away, acting like he was unaware of the fact that Yoshito was following him. He was blatantly obvious.

"Is there something you need," Seto smiled without turning around, " Mr. Sennen?"

He heard the footsteps behind him pause for a moment, before hearing them click again, but this time in the opposite direction. Chuckling to himself and shaking his head, Seto continued walking.

* * *

Thankfully, Pegasus had finally left the room and was off attending a business meeting. Yami and Atemu quickly took the opportunity and decided to talk about recent events.

Namely, the ones their father had caused.

"I'm sorry, Atemu." Yami whispered softly, silently berating himself for refusing to submit. If he had, Atemu wouldn't be in this mess, and Pegasus couldn't hang Yugi over his head either.

But now, thanks to him, both were in danger.

"There isn't any reason for you to be sorry." Atemu replied with a weak smile.

Yami scowled, "If it wasn't for me and my big mouth, you'd still be with Yugi, protecting him and you yourself would be safe as well."

The slightly-younger twin shook his head. "Father was probably planning this anyway. There was nothing you could've done." At the mention of their father, both frowned.

"Why do you think he's doing this?" Atemu asked quietly, trying to resurface memories of the mother-less family actually being happy and together.

"Maybe grief." Yami answered with a long sigh.

"But mother died-"

"I know when she died!" Yami snapped, waves of guilt instantly washing over him when he saw Atemu's taken aback expression.

"I'm sorry." Both brothers said at once, offering each other a sad smile.

"Well isn't that sweet." Yoshito's voice broke the short silence that had hung in the room only a moment ago.

Both brothers glared at the man, angry and disgusted with what he was doing. Though deep down, they felt slightly sorry for him. He'd loved their mother, seemingly more than anyone else in the family.

Though that gave him no right to commit such criminal acts.

"Don't you know how hurt mother would be if she saw this?!" Yami yelled, his nerves finally snapping. He was tired of laying on the bed and barely talking back to his father, doing nothing.

A brief look of sadness washed over Yoshito's features, but it was simply that: brief.

"She'd be pleased to know I was doing _something _with her worthless sons."

Though both felt themselves bristle at the comment, a part of them felt extremely hurt at being called worthless by someone who had explained to them their worth their whole lives.

"Father, stop this now." Atemu said with slight anger in his voice, though he managed to keep his emotions in check for the time-being.

Yoshito laughed and shook his head. "No reason too."

"A happy family."

The other two in the room looked at Yami in surprise.

Yami looked up, straight into his father's eyes. "Ever since mother passed away, you swore to us that you'd make us as happy as possible. You said that you'd keep our family strong!" The youth's voice slowly began rising, and tears refusing to be shed began forming in his eyes.

"You promised to her! You said you'd raise us right, and make sure we wouldn't do drugs or live on the streets! You promised, father! You promised to her face!"

Yoshito looked stunned, but the expression was quickly taken away by guilt and remorse. His son was right.

"Are you telling me," Yami's voice was now nothing but a harsh whisper, "that you _lied _to her face? Lied to the dying woman you loved?"

Both brothers looked at their father, obviously expecting an answer. But to their surprise, Yoshito just exited the room as fast as he could.

**Back at the hotel...**

"I need to tell you something." Yoshito announced, motioning for Seto to sit down, who did so hesitantly.

"And that is?" The brunette questioned, forcing himself to sound uncaring and bored.

"I need your help." The man continued, his eyes downcast.

Seto raised an eyebrow, but said nothing and let the man continue.

"In saving my sons."

* * *

**Whoa! Talk about mood change! xD Did you all like Yami's speech? I kinda do. I suck at speeches, so forgive me if it sucked. Anyway, I'm off to write a Thiefshipping fic for my little brother! :D  
**

**R&amp;R! Don't think about flaming because I'll just give them to some Flame Pokemon. **


	7. Chapter 7

_**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or its characters. All rights go to the creator and no Copyright Infringement is Intended.**_

**Warning: This chapter will be short due to me having painful stomach cramps. Sorry.**

* * *

Seto was taken aback by the odd request. But wasn't Yoshito...?

"Aren't I already doing that?" The brunette questioned, genuinely curious as to why the man would ask for him personally for assistance in foiling a crime he himself had committed.

Yoshito sighed, slightly irritated by Seto's disagreeable attitude. "Yes, and I thank you for that." The man scowled. "But I think I know where they are, and I need your help in getting there."

Seto nodded reluctantly and stood up, preparing to leave.

"Oh, and..." The brunette paused in his steps expectantly, wanting for the man to finish.

"Thank you." Yoshito said quietly.

Seto was confused by these simple words. What had he possibly done that could warrant a 'thank you' from this man? Nothing, as far as he knew. Sure, he'd worked tirelessly to help find Yami, but that was about it.

Shrugging, the brunette continued walking down the hotels' halls. He purposely avoided the men in suits, wary of them due to the last set of events involving 'fake' bodyguards.

Had his mind not been rapidly working, Seto would've noticed the eyes of the two bodyguards talking land on the back of his head, evil grins crossing their faces.

* * *

"I'm sorry I haven't visited you two," Pegasus mock apologized as he entered the room. "but I've been so busy lately..."

He chuckled at their disagreeable faces. "It seems like neither of you are happy to see me."

The brothers responded with snarls on their normally calm faces. Pegasus was not only annoyingly sarcastic, but he also had a habit of taunting regularly, such as reminding them of Yugi, or Seto and Seth.

"Where's our father?" Yami asked with a biting snap in his voice that hinted he wouldn't take no for an answer.

The white haired man pretended to ponder this before replying, "Oh, I do believe he's had a change of heart."

Both brothers' eyes widened in surprise. Had Yami's speech been that moving? Had it really reminded their father of the pride and honor he once had?

"He seems to be plotting to help you two escape." Pegasus informed them, though he didn't seem all that upset or angry at Yoshito's switching of sides.

In fact, if anything, he seemed rather jovial about it. But why? Pegasus had gone this far with Yoshito, so when his partner just quit on him, why would the man not be angry?

"Why aren't you angered by this?" Atemu asked finally, breaking the short silence.

The business man laughed. "Because, I knew he'd do it from the get-go."

The twins raised their eyebrows in confusion.

"Though he did try so hard," Pegasus spoke as if he was talking about a toddler, "he still had an inkling of good and remorse in him. All you had to do was bring up your mother, and the result? Goody two shoes Yoshito."

"And if you're wondering what I'm going to do about it," Pegasus said before either of them could ask, "nothing. Though he can't have both of you back." The man smiled sickeningly.

The younger males in the room growled.

**At the hotel...**

"Seto..."

The mentioned youth turned around and saw little Yugi standing there with a sad smile on his face. This worried Seto. Was it possible that Yugi had figured out what was going on?

"They're missing, aren't they." Yugi whispered softly, and though his head was bowed, Seto saw tear stains on the carpet rapidly begin to appear.

"Yes..." Seto replied, slightly hesitant to break the news completely considering Yugi was this broken at just the thought of it.

The youngest of the twins shook his head. "I'm sorry. Father says he wants to see you."

The brunette nodded and stood up, making his way over to the same hotel room he'd been in earlier. But he still failed to notice the two sets of eyes peering out at him.

"Seto." Yoshito greeted without lifting his head from his hands.

"Mr. Sennen." Seto responded politely (for one of the first times) and quickly took a seat.

Yoshito raised an eyebrow at the sudden change of attitude, but he wasn't complaining. The easier Seto's attitude was, the easier this process would go.

"I have a confession to make." The man began, his voice heavy with regret.

But Seto held up his hand and shook his head. "I already know. Don't bother saying it."

Yoshito -despite the show of intellect Seto had given previously- looked skeptically at the younger male but said nothing nonetheless and waited patiently for him to finish.

"You helped Pegasus kidnap both of them, right?" Seto asked with surprising calmness, considering the level of worry he'd felt on Day 1 when Yami had first been taken.

A small gasp was heard from the doorway and both males quickly turned their heads in that direction, angry at the invasion of privacy. But the anger faded when they realized it was only Yugi.

"D-Dad..." Yugi whispered sadly, shocked and hurt by this news.

"How could you!" The boy shrieked, proceeding to repeat this sentence over and over again. But by the 3rd time, he was already sobbing too hard to continue speaking.

Yoshito was speechless and said nothing, his heart wrenching at the sight of the boy crying over something he'd caused.

Seto tried to comfort Yugi, but to his surprise, was promptly pushed away.

"You!" Yugi jabbed a finger in Seto's direction. "You were supposed to be Yami's friend, not some lying, cheating, _criminal__!_"

Seto winced. "Yugi, you don't understand."

But the younger youth wouldn't listen. He didn't want to. If these were people who'd taken his brothers from him, he wanted nothing to do with them ever again.

"You're jumping to conclusions." The brunette continued, kneeling so he could be closer to Yugi's eye level.

"What would Yami say if he saw you accusing people with no basis like that?" Seto smiled at Yugi's slightly guilty face. "Exactly."

Yugi gave a sad, long sigh. "I'm sorry, it's just, I miss them so much -!"

Seto smiled slightly. "I know, and if you want us to find them, try not accusing us of the crime itself."

The tri-colored haired boy nodded his head and smiled brightly, "Alright."

And with that, the boy exited the room, the smile still on his face at the thought of seeing his brothers again.

Yoshito looked unsure and nervous. "Why didn't you tell Yugi it was me?"

Seto sighed and resumed his sitting. "Do you know how much that would damage your family?"

The business CEO nodded his head and placed an elbow on the table. "Yes, that may be true, but I'm tired of lying."

Seto rolled his eyes, though it wasn't meant to be a rude gesture for once. "We're human beings. We all lie."

This didn't comfort Yoshito in the least, and it shouldn't, quite frankly.

Though Yoshito was seemingly a 'good guy' now, Seto still had lost almost every ounce of his respect towards him. What type of a man kidnapped his own sons and allowed a perverted man near them?

At the latter thought, Seto narrowed his eyes and turned to Yoshito.

"Do you not know about Pegasus's little..." The brunette coughed, "crush on Yami?"

Yoshito's eyes widened, hinting he'd had no idea. But Seto found this hard to believe; especially since he'd probably been Yami at least once and seen signs of what Pegasus was doing (or planning to do) to him.

"Well, it's one of the main reasons I'm working overtime to find him." Seto explained, standing up and walking towards the exit of the room.

"Wait." Yoshito said quickly. Seto stopped. "Thank you, Seto."

The brunette smirked and exited the room. Though this time, when the pair of eyes laid themselves on him again, Seto realized it and walked slowly, this way he'd look like a normal pedestrian and not someone about to run away from a high speed chase.

He peaked over his shoulder carefully, and sure enough, he was being followed.

Seto smirked.

He'd outsmart these dimwits and they'd be sorry they ever tussled with him.

* * *

**I warned you the chapter was semi-short! Oh, and for those wondering about Yugi's age in this, it's older than 8 but younger than he is in the actual anime (which is 14 or 15), so you can pick whatever age you want.  
**

**I know this chapter sucked and I'm sorry, but it's hard to write when you have stomach cramps. I have to go take my pills for it because my mom commands it, so goodbye for now~**

**R&amp;R! (Please review! I'd really appreciate some. I have so many views but so little reviews, it's really sad.)**


	8. Chapter 8

_**I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or its characters. All I own is Yoshito Sennen, though I don't own his last name, if that makes sense.**_

**Sorry I've taken so long to update (kinda). I've been on Wattpad a lot recently and I just watched the new Penguins of Madagascar movie last night. It's awesome! You guys need to watch that! **

**Oh, and I have severe Nutritional Deficiency, and one of the effects of it is the skin on my hands peels back (sorry if what I said just bothered you), so my hands get sore easily. Sowy ;_;  
**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

Seto didn't bother to ask himself why these men were tailing him; he already knew. Pegasus was the obvious antagonist and the reason why all of this was happening, though it wasn't just him.

Yoshito had played a huge part. After all, he'd summoned fake bodyguards, and probably despite Seto's warnings at the first conference, seemed to not realize the danger Yami was in from being around Pegasus.

But what did he have to do with anything?

Sure, he'd helped here and there and he'd figured out the vast majority of the case. But why tail him? He wasn't going anywhere remotely useful to Pegasus; heck, he could be going to a store for all these men knew.

So why him?

That question, Seto didn't know the answer too, but he made a point to find out.

Glancing behind him, he could see the men trying to pretend as if they weren't following him. Seto nearly laughed. Men in suits, with obvious headgear, counted as normal pedestrians?

These guys really did suck.

"Might as well throw them for a loop," Seto mumbled to himself.

Turning around, he walked straight towards them. It was a bold act, but he kept walking nonetheless. The men in suits looked at each other, surprised expressions on their faces.

Seto laughed inwardly. Now they made themselves all the more obvious by showing their were 'interested' in him. Idiots.

The men finally came to their senses and stood up, making their way over to where Seto was standing 'nonchalantly' near by. But the moment Seto heard the footsteps nearing him, he walked away without looking back.

The men were no doubt surprised and furious by this obvious act of teasing, but they continued walking behind the brunette, unaware of the fact that Seto was walking closer and closer towards a police station.

But they noticed far too late.

"Thank you, Seto." One of the police officers said as he cuffed both of the men's hands together.

Seto chuckled, "It was very entertaining, I'll say that."

Both of the men growled angrily, though Seto knew that inwardly they were panicking. If their boss -no doubt Pegasus- heard that they failed, he would no doubt be furious.

Now, they were in jail, but they didn't mean they were safe. They had to have something that signaled they 'belonged' to Pegasus, but what? Then it clicked inside Seto's mind.

The rings!

Pegasus seemed to have somewhat of a fetish for rings, and Seto remembered when he discovered that diamond ring one the day Yami was kidnapped. It had belonged to the one who'd kidnapped him.

So if that bodyguard had a ring, why shouldn't these two?

"It was wise for you to press your tracking button the moment these two started following you." One of the officers remarked as he searched one of the offending men.

Seto smirked. "I'd be a fool to not to." He then smiled broadly. "And these two were so blatantly obvious!"

The men growled again, but one look from a guard and they quickly shut up. Ah yes, Seto's 'tracking device'.

Gozoburo was worried about his son even if he went out with bodyguards as there was a chance of them being fake. So, he gave Seto a device that would allow the police to track him.

It also allowed for whoever was following him (if anyone was) to be revealed and analyzed. This way, they could see if Seto's stalker was just a harmless fan or something far, far worse.

As Seto suspected, both men had rings on them. But, just like before, the ring was housed in their pockets.

"Can I have these in order to study them?" Seto asked, shaking the ring bag slightly to show what he meant.

The policemen looked at the offending stalkers, who looked worried at the idea of Seto taking their diamond rings. Grinning, the chief of police quickly granted Seto's request.

The brunette smiled slightly before exiting the building.

This was going to make things interesting.

* * *

Yami's eyes flickered open, and the first thing he did was check on his brother. Atemu was snoring softly, his arms to his chest. Speaking of his chest, Yami was worried for his supposedly-broken rib (though it could be plural).

His tanned twin had seemingly dealt with the pain, though there were times when Yami could hear him wince or even yelp in pain. He was also worried because there was a chance of Atemu getting a disease or infection from the broken bone.

So, when Pegasus entered the room that day, he knew what he had to do.

Yami took a deep breath, "Pegasus."

The white haired man looked pleased at the aspect of Yami speaking to him. "Yes, my love?"

Gritting his teeth at the word Pegasus had used to describe him, Yami continued. "Atemu needs medical attention."

The tanned youth raised his head in surprise. Was Yami actually willing to give Pegasus what he wanted in order for him to have some bandages around his chest?

"Brother..." Atemu started, but Yami cut him off.

"His ribs are broken." The tri-colored haired youth continued, his eyes never meeting Pegasus's. If he saw them, he'd be sure to rethink his offer.

Pegasus stroked his chin thoughtfully. "Oh dear. We can't have him catching a cold, now can we?"

Then he smiled sickeningly sweet. "Alright, I'll give your precious brother some much needed medical attention." His smile grew dark. "If you give me my..._much needed attention_."

Both brother's eyes widened. They both knew what Pegasus meant by, 'much needed attention'.

"Yami, I'm fine!" Atemu protested, struggling to sit up but forcing himself to lay back down after intense pain shot through him.

Yami eyed Atemu's pained expression after moving and mentally made up his mind. "Alright, Pegasus." He sighed. "You win."

Pegasus's smile turned devilish and wicked. "Don't I always?(1)"

**In Seto's Hotel Room**

As he studied the rings, Seto found his mind drifting towards the one who had stolen his heart. Yes, the cold hearted Seto Kaiba was in love. It wasn't some big breasted woman, or some muscular man.

It was a intelligent, smart ass, gorgeous midget. Also known as Yami.

Seto chuckled softly. Many would ask him why would he fall in love with someone so different from himself. To tell the truth, Seto couldn't really answer that question. But he did know...

That those crimson eyes held justice and truth, though they also held kindness and compassion. His soft pink lips always spoke their opinion, not caring if others rejected it or not.

The brunette smirked. And, despite Yami's small figure, he was sure that the youth could put up one hell of a fight. It was just his nature. At first, he'd been extremely worried over Yami's safety.

But now he wasn't.

After all, if there was one way for to go down in Yami's case, it would be tooth-and-nail resistance.

* * *

**Hey my peoples! It is soooo hot where I live! ;_; Anyways, besides that I know this chapter is some what humorous and not all that serious, aside from the 'Pegasus and Yami and Atemu' part. I'm trying to momentarily relieve some of the tension. xD  
**

**(1) Cliche villain is cliche.**

**R&amp;R, and please don't flame! No, screw that. Flame and I'll brain toss yo ass.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'll get straight to the story after I do the review replies.**

**Moonlight: When someone 'flames', it means they hate. So for instance, I was telling those who are reading to keep their mouths shut if they have nothing good to say. Thanks for reviewing so much!**

**lols: XD Thank you. I hope this seems 'fast'. Thanks for reading!**

**Guest: Aw, thank you! I am honored to know that this is your first Prideshipping fanfiction and that you enjoyed it. Thank you for reading and reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: Please see previous chapters.**

**Oh! And in order to build suspense, we won't get to see what is happening on Yami's nook of the words. Just Seto's.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Um, hello..." A small voice said quietly, which Seto immediately recognized as Yugi's.

"Hey." Seto responded simply, far too focused on his studying (he was still analyzing the rings) to give Yugi much attention.

"Father told me about..." Yugi winced. "what he did."

The brunette's blue eyes widened before turning around so he could look into Yugi's large eyes. "He did?"

The boy nodded. "He said he couldn't live with the guilt of not telling me."

Seto smiled slightly and gestured with his hand for Yugi to sit in the chair next to him. For some reason, something about Yugi reminded him of Mokuba, aside from the age.

Both were incredibly kind; Seto's opposites, his father had joked. They were also both very mature for their age, considering how they always treated those around them and had no problems with listening to their father's boring meetings.

Another thing about Yugi Seto admired was probably his resemblance to Yami. Aside from his eyes, Yugi looked very much like his older brother. They even dressed alike.

"What are you doing?" Yugi asked curiously, mentally making notes of how Seto delicately touched the rings.

"Just examining some evidence that will help us find your brother." Seto coughed when Yugi gave him a slightly apprehensive look. "Brothers, I mean." He corrected himself.

Yugi giggled, "You like him."

"H-How would you know about -?!" Seto exclaimed, though he wasn't all that surprised. Yugi was old enough by now to know the meaning of the word 'gay'.

The boy laughed again. "Atem told me. He said you 'seemed to have taken a liking' to Yami after you two first met."

Yugi's face became crestfallen at the mention of his brother's names. He obviously cared for them dearly; who wouldn't, when they were without a mother and their father was always so, so busy?

Mokuba relied on him as well. Seto remembered when they'd both been younger and their mother had passed away. His black haired younger brother was too young to understand completely, though he knew he'd never see his mother again.

Her coffin, a gorgeous white one, was opened for the last time. Her beautiful face was deathly pale, and her lips cold blue. Her full-of-life eyes had melted away beneath her eye lids.

Mokuba had run up to her, repeating her name over and over again, while Seto just stood there, his eyes filled with tears. When his mother didn't reply, Mokuba began sobbing and crying for her, lifting his arms in order to be held by her.

But the dead can't touch, and the dead can't feel, Seto had told himself.

And here he was, so many years later. His personality had changed drastically, as had his father's and Mokuba's. Mokuba, however, was thankfully recovering from her death quicker than his other family members as he'd known her less and didn't remember as much.

"Seto?" Yugi's quiet and questioning voice broke his train of thoughts.

The brunette looked up, surprised to see a serious looking child, with knowledge beyond his years glowing in his eyes.

"I need you to talk to Yami and Atemu." The boy begged, a sad expression appearing when he saw Seto's confused and hesitant face.

"I can't, Yugi." Seto replied reluctantly.

Yugi persisted, "Yes, you can! Father said so!"

The brunette's eyes widened before he shot out of his chair and ran towards Yoshito's room. If the man really did know where Yami and his brother was, why wasn't he sending massive amounts of police force there?

Seto burst through the room's doors, surprised to see his older brother, Seth, and Yoshito discussing something before they looked at him curiously. Slightly embarrassed, Seto made his way over to the two and sat down.

"Yugi tells me you know where Yami and Atemu are." The brunette began carefully, trying to word his sentences just right. If he did so, Yoshito might just tell him too much.

"Yes..." The man sighed sorrowfully. "I believe they're in one of Pegasus's vacation homes."

Seth's eyes widened, "But that could be anywhere!"

Yoshito shook his head and gave a weak smile. "No, I know where it is. It's not that far from here."

Seto nodded his head, slowly beginning to understand. "If Pegasus was going to attend the same conference we were, he'd have to be staying near here."

"But what if he uses either one of them as hostages?" Seth asked worriedly, referring to Yami and Atemu.

That was a short stretch of silence before Seto broke it with a surprising array of words.

"We need a spy." The brunette said bluntly.

"What?!" The other two males exclaimed in unison, obviously confused and apprehensive about the idea.

"Pegasus doesn't know we know, right?" Seto grinned ever so slightly. "So, if we go over there to 'discuss' some sort of made up business matter, a spy could sneak in while he wasn't looking."

Seth shook his head. "Noble idea, brother, but you do realize how rich Pegasus is, don't you? He's got to have at least 100 guards!"

"But even the brawniest of the brawn can be manipulated." Seto pointed out slyly.

Seth pondered this. His brother was indeed right; mankind would do anything for money, alcohol, or something a little more dirty and explicit than the former two things.

"I say we give it a shot." Seto encouraged, looking between his slightly older twin and Yoshito to see their facial reactions regarding his idea.

"I do too!" Yugi's voice said enthusiastically from behind them, surprising everyone but Seto, who smiled at the youngest Sennen's voice.

Yoshito looked hesitant still. "But what can we bribe them with?"

The cerulean eyed youth scoffed offhandedly. "Basically anything would work. Money, liquor, a possible job."

"Alright." The CEO said reluctantly, smiling when the younger males in the room all give a minor cheer (aside from Seto, who just smirked).

* * *

**Sorry about the short ass chappie. My brother's hockey games (championship) are this weekend, as is my brother's Robotics competition. My toe is severely bruised and hurts like hell, and a bunch of other shit. ;_;**

**Also, I am blown away by the views and follows, and just everything this story has gotten! Despite the lack of reviews, it's still awesome to know people would even considering reading my story. c: So thank you guys. All of you.**

**Good news, my peoples! I am getting my own laptop. When? Eh, before the end of April, I believe. Yay! XD It's going to be hot pink. O.O But nevah fear! I'm gonna put a bunch of anime stickers onto it! **

**R&amp;R, and no flames or hate. I'll just laugh at your stupidity and ugly ass grammar.**


	10. Chapter 10

_**I own nothing but Yoshito, though I don't own his last name.**_

**OMG. This story has over 1,000 freaking views! *squeals* Thank you all so much! Oh! And if you're a fan of Tendershipping and/or Puzzleshipping, my bffl MarshmellowMelody writes those pairings so check her out. She is on hiatus due to a close friend of hers' dying a week or so though. :c  
**

**Anyways! I shall warn you! This chapter will suck! If you wanna know why it will suck, read the author's notes at the end. If I say it right here it will spoil shit. XD**

**Moonlight: Hmmm...Is the pony me? :D (Thanks for reviewing! Love you, fellow Pegasister!)**

**Also, this thing is now ten chapters! YAAAASSSS! This is my longest fic now. XD The second is pretty close though.**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

"Atem."

The tanned skinned youth lifted his head off of the plush carpet floor and turned his head, hinting that he was listening to his brother.

"I've got an idea." Yami announced, smiling slightly when Atemu looked at him skeptically. "This one's well thought out, I promise."

The tri-colored haired teen continued, "Pegasus only comes in this room in the mornings and in the evenings, right?" Atemu nodded. "So the prime time to escape would be the afternoon."

"But how?" Atemu questioned apprehensively. "The buildings' probably full of security guards, and Pegasus is more than likely expecting us to try to escape during the afternoon, like you said."

Yami bit his lip and sent Atemu an apologetic look. "We're going to have to distract him. And I know how to do it...but it's not going to be pretty."

"You aren't going to..." The slightly younger brother trailed off in horror.

"I'm sorry, Atemu, but it's what I have to do." Yami forced a smile. "Besides, it will all be worth it in the end. You're safe, I'm safe, and Pegasus will get the punishment he deserves."

Atemu frowned. "But that isn't worth such a high price..."

"You're not making this any easier, brother." Yami replied quietly.

Atemu sighed apologetically, "I'm sorry. I just really don't want you to have to go that far."

Yami opened his mouth to reply, but a knock on the door came first. Neither of the boys could move to get the door, so they just sat there tensely, eyes locked on the shiny wooden frame.

It opened, revealing a brunette young man that rung bells in both of the twin's minds, but they couldn't quite place it.

"Who are you?" asked Yami spitefully.

The brunette laughed warily. "You need to get your brain checked. You seriously don't remember me?"

The youth removed the hat he was wearing and smoothed down his hair until it was shaped into its usual style. He also removed the slightly-tinted glasses he was wearing, revealing bright blue eyes.

"Seto?!" Yami exclaimed in surprise.

Seto snickered before nodding his head. "Surprised?"

"What are you doing here?" Atemu asked quietly, eyes darting from Seto to the doorway.

The brunette shut the door and bolted it, glancing at Yami apologetically when the latter youth winced at the familiar sound he'd grown to hate in his time of confinement.

"Saving your asses of course." Seto responded, casually holding up a set of keys.

Yami and Atemu's eyes widened.

"You got your hands on the keys?!" Yami asked, perplexed. "How?!"

"Easy." The blue eyed youth yawned nonchalantly. "Unsurprisingly, Pegasus's guards are douche bags to the extreme and are easily bribed. So, naturally, all it took was a little bit of an offering..."

Seto's face became solemn. "Are you both alright?"

"Atem's ribs are broken," Yami answered. "but other than that, we're pretty much fine. And what are you staring at?"

Yami said the last sentence self consciously, just becoming aware of the fact that Seto's blue eyes were studying his chest attentively. He also noticed that not only he was blushing, but Seto as well.

"Nothing." Seto huffed quickly, glaring at a giggling Atemu.

"We should leave now..." Yami pointed out, glancing at the cuffs that bound his arms and legs.

Seto nodded and advanced towards the bed, sitting onto it in order to free the other boy. Just as he was about to insert one of the keys into the first cuff, the door creaked open eerily.

Pegasus's smiled devilishly, "Do you really think I could be fooled just as easy as my guards?"

Though alarmed, Seto pretended as if he wasn't moved by the silver haired business man's entrance and snorted. "I wouldn't put it past you, quite frankly."

"Kaiba-boy..." Pegasus offered a charming smile, though it did anything but charm the other occupants of the room. "...I haven't seen you in a little bit. How have you been? How's your old man?"

"Shut up." The brunette responded boldly. "I don't want to talk to some sickening pedophile who thinks he's a man."

Pegasus seemed to actually ponder this statement before replying, "Yami-boy isn't that young. He's almost a man, in my eye. But, say what you'd like, because it's not you who can call the shots here."

"Then, who, pray tell, is?" Seto snorted, quietly slipping the keys into his pocket.

Yami and Atemu watched with discerning eyes. Seto was obviously stalling for time, which was made obvious at his simple responses. They were either meant to get under Pegasus's skin or just anger the man enough to do something rash.

Knowing Pegasus, if you pressed the right buttons, you could get the reaction you wanted. And Seto had proved himself to be very skilled in 'pressing people's buttons'.

"I'm the one with all of the security." Pegasus flashed another smile. "All you have is two little boys, neither of which can move."

Yami growled at being called a 'little boy', but stopped when Atemu sent him a suggestive look. The man was trying their approach; trying to get under their skin with insults. They just had to ignore him.

Seto smirked, "Brawn isn't brains, as my father would say."

"Yes, your father would say something that idiotic." Pegasus replied coldly, his cheerful manner melting away.

The brunette laughed heartily at the obvious insult to his family name. "What good is a whole army, if they're all dense as hell? Try winning a war with that same army, and the results...well, I'd think that would be obvious."

"Enough." Pegasus snapped. "I could care less about your stupid metaphors, you little bitch(1)."

Unexpectedly, the business man's personality took a 360, and Pegasus was soon smiling again.

"Speaking of bitch, you should've seen Yami-boy's face." Pegasus laughed at Seto's surprised face, "His head was reeled back, and he was moaning as I touched him. I can't imagine why you could possibly love a _whore_."

"None of that is true, you bastard!" Atemu yelled, defending his brother. "Yami would kill himself before he'd relent to you!"

Pegasus laughed. "Would he? Even the toughest of warriors would submit to unearthly pleasure."

"Stop lying Pegasus," Yami warned, doing his best to control his rage. "you know full well I didn't submit to you like that, and you should know I never _will _submit to you."

"We'll see about that, won't we?" Pegasus sang, clapping his hands in an rhythmic manner.

His guards quickly rushed into the room, though their grinning faces suggested that they knew what was going to happen.

And whatever was going to happen, it was far from good.

* * *

**Pleeease, I am begging you, no one bitch about this chapter! My cousin recently passed away and I was in a tornado a few days ago (Wednesday to be exact), so I'm going through quite a bit. I know this is kind of short, seems rushed, etc. and I'm sorry, but life before internet.  
**

**(1) Boy, that escalated quickly.**

**Anyways, there's nothing else I think I need to address...oh yes! Thanks again for so many hits! GAH! Over 1,000?! You guys are amazing~**

**R&amp;R! I really wish more people would take the time to review! But if you do review please be kind! I'm only 12, so my grammar and spelling/wording isn't the best!**


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm going to reply to my reviews, so here we go:**

**Lols: Haha, thank you! I'm glad you don't hate me, because I don't hate you at all. You're one of my favorite reviewers. And I hope this update was fast enough for you! Thank you so much for reviewing!**

**Moonlight Luna: Great! I was hoping it was me. Don't worry, I love the name. It's pretty. I'm the Element of Generosity? I'm flattered! Thank you, you two! And yes, a Pegasister means you're a girl and you love MLP. Hmm, as for my mane, perhaps a combo of red, darker red, and white?**

**Miqu: Sorry about my mistakes! I'm not the best writer on the planet...heh, far from it, tbh. Thanks for reviewing, though!**

**Thank you, every single one of my reviewers! I appreciate them, no matter what they say. It shows you're taking time to tell me how you feel about my story, and I'm quite honored. :)**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

"You're all so sweet to each other!" Pegasus smiled as he advanced towards the three youths, "It's so wonderful to see the children of today get along. However, I never did get to..."

The white haired man paused before grinning. "Well, I'll let Yami-boy finished that statement for me." He smiled mockingly at the snarl that twisted Yami's face, "Please don't look like that, darling. We wouldn't want to wrinkle your beautiful face, now would we?"

"Shut the hell up," Yami replied angrily. "I'll never want you like that! You're a disgusting criminal. You've kidnapped me, kidnapped my brother, blackmailed my father, and even threatened to rape both of my brothers!"

"That's putting it rather mildly..." Seto murmured under his breath before standing up from his previous place on the bed. "You can't win, Pegasus. You've had your fun."

"I'd say that if I was stalling for time, too,(1)" Pegasus replied with one of his famously annoying smiles.

"Am I really just stalling for time?" inquired Seto curiously. "Think about it. Yoshito knows what you're doing, and where you're doing it. He probably has the building surrounded. How the heck do you plan to win with all of that against you? Your puny bodyguards can't protect you against a literal army(2)."

"I have two of his sons and one of his close associate's sons." The silver haired man's grin darkened with malicious intent. "Do you really think he'd take my arrest over 3 lives?"

"You mean two," Seto corrected. "he doesn't give a fuck about me. And neither does my father, come to think of it." Then, he glanced upwards at a clock on the wall.

"Oh, look at the time!" The brunette youth grinned, "Got to go!"

The bodyguards immediately went into a defense positions, but Seto had already run out the door with Yami and Atemu in tow. He couldn't run as fast as he thought he could due to the fact that Atemu was in his arms due to his injuries, but the bodyguards were slow, so there wasn't much worry there.

"Where do we go?" Yami asked worriedly as they rounded another corner. "Pegasus probably has bodyguards at every exit!"

"Don't worry," Seto smiled slightly despite their situation, "I planned this, remember?"

"Oh, that's comforting." The shorter teen replied sarcastically.

Seto smirked but didn't say anything in response. Though he'd only heard it for a split second, he had missed Yami's sarcastic voice. Or just his voice in general, but he'd never admit this out loud.

"See that window?" Yami nodded at the window that was down the hall. "We're going to jump out of it."

Seto laughed at Yami's stunned and skeptical face, "We'll be fine."

"How can I be so sure?" The tri-colored haired youth asked apprehensively.

"Because, idiot," Seto chuckled, "I'd be jumping out of the window as well. Do you really think I'd do something as stupid as jumping out of a window if I wasn't 100% sure I'd live from it?"

"Maybe," Yami scoffed in response.

"I'm saving your ass," Seto said with mock seriousness. "the least you could do is be thankful."

"In your dreams." The shorter retorted as they neared the window of Seto's choice.

"You two sound like a married couple." Atemu chuckled weakly, grinning when they both glared at him.

"Alright," Seto laid Atemu down on the carpet as they reached the window. "Yami, I'm going to need you to hand Atemu to me. Then I need you to jump out of the window and trust me enough to catch you."

"What?!"

"Do you want to be caught?"

Yami sighed and nodded his head in agreement, reluctantly. A part of him was jumping excitement at the thought of being in Seto's arms. Yami blushed slightly, embarrassed he was going to have to do this. Seto noticed this and smirked.

"What? Is this something you've always dreamed of or something?" The brunette teased. "Isn't that hilarious."

"Shut up..." Yami muttered.

"I hate to say this..." Atemu pointed towards the hallway behind them, "...but there's a bunch of people behind us that don't have good intentions."(3)

Seto looked at Yami expectantly as he opened the window, nodding towards it. The other sighed and picked Atemu up as he watched Seto crawl out of the window. To his surprise, he could still see Seto's head.

"Helicopter," Seto explained as the wind whipped his hair slightly.

Yami nodded and quickly walked over to the window and handed Atemu to Seto, who gently handed him to a nurse who was waiting inside the black airborne vehicle.

"Yami, aren't you coming?" Seto joked when the other youth didn't move out of the window. His face turned serious. "Yami?"

The shorter boy's face was contorted with pain, and tears were seeping out from under his tightly shut eyes. For one of the first times in his life, Seto felt worry knocking on the door of his heart.

"B...B...Bullet..." Yami managed to grit out through his clenched teeth.

Seto's blue eyes widened.

* * *

**Sorry, Yami, but it is extremely important to the plot for you to get hurt. Oh! And the thing with Helicopter is possible, because it happened somewhere in real life. I don't remember where, who, when, etc. though but I know it's possible.  
**

**(1) Burnnnnnn!**

**(2) This burns even more! xD The guys in this are on a roll!**

**(3) Silly Seto and Yami. Too busy glomping each other. Good thing Atemu was there, or their gooses would be cooked more than a worm in the summer sun.**

**I know this chapter is short, but please let me explain. My cousin, as I believe I've said before, passed away recently and I'm going to go to out of town for his funeral. I will only be attending the service, though. I can't handle funerals...I sob my head off just thinking about them. :c**

**R&amp;R, and thank you, everyone who has sent me such kind and wonderful, thoughtful reviews. They mean a lot to me. No flames or hate, please.  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**Here I am, back with another chapter! I don't know if this counts as late or not...what do you guys think? I usually update my more popular stories within a couple days, soo...**

**Oh, and a quick shout out to Moonlight: I'd like Twilight's mane style, thank you. Oh, and did you like MLP Season 5 premiere? I liked it, but I'm beginning to dislike Twilight. This season isn't making Twilight very likeable. Anyway, thank you for adding me to your Mane Six. I appreciate that.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Yoshito, though I don't own his last name.**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

Yami was bent over, clutching his chest in pain as poured out of it. The red liquid dribbled over the window and onto Seto's face, but the future CEO wasn't worried about that right now.

He was worried about Yami.

"Do you think you can get out by yourself?" asked the brunette, trying to remain as calm as possible.

"N-Nngh, n-no." Yami replied, coughing up a decent amount of blood which made a disgusting splattering sound against the carpet.

Seto frowned. If he was coughing up blood, that meant the bullet hit might've punctured his lung. No, it had definitely punctured it, judging by the way Yami breathed. He was breathing so fast, you could almost chalk it up to gasping for air.

"I'm coming back up." Seto announced, ignoring the other youth's displeased face.

"You...idiot..." Yami whispered as he watched the brunette climb back into the building before bending down next to him.

Just then, Pegasus and his guards finally came around the corner. Seto winced, but much to Yami's surprise, didn't try to run. He stood his ground next to Yami and moved not a single inch away from the bleeding boy.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Pegasus exclaimed, pretending to look remorseful at the sight of Yami's blood. "I didn't mean to...make such a mess, nor did I mean to hurt you, Yami-boy. Forgive me?"

Due to his punctured lung, Yami gave no verbal response. But spitting at Pegasus's feet was response enough.

"I see you're still acting naughty," Pegasus remarked. His eyes lit with malice. "so I'll have to teach you to be nice, alright? Ohh, and Kaiba-boy. He really is a feisty one. No wonder you two are all over each other."

Despite the fact that it was Pegasus and certainly not the time to do so, both Yami and Seto blushed. Did _everyone _think they were in some kind of romantic relationship?

"S-St...aaaa...y away." Yami managed to stutter, trying his best not to shed more tears due to his wound.

Pegasus grinned and purposely advanced towards the two. Whether it was to intimidate them or actually do something productive, neither knew, nor did they care. The moment Seto saw Pegasus coming towards them, instinct took over and he was in front of the other boy in a protective position.

Yami's scarlet eyes widened and he look up at Seto's back(1) in surprise. Why was _he _protecting _him_? A part of Yami wanted to believe it was because Seto cared, and for the first time, the 'negative part of him' had nothing to say.

"Aw, isn't that sweet? Kaiba-boy is being all protective!" Pegasus crooned joyously, ignoring the glares both youths sent him. "I knew Yami-boy changed you but I didn't know it was this drastic!"

Seto rolled his eyes and snarled. "Shut up Pegasus."

The silver haired business man raised an eyebrow. Despite his position, Seto still remained defiant. But was it foolish, or brave? Most likely the latter, in Pegasus's opinion.

"Guards, if you please?" Pegasus instructed, motioning in front of him.

The burly men nodded and advanced towards Seto and Yami menacingly. Some held guns, while the others just cracked their knuckles or flexed their muscles **(A/N No, I was not trying to rhyme) **for intimidation purposes.

"Move or I'm gonna have to mark that pretty-boy face of yours." One of the guards threatened, brandishing a second gun.

"In your dreams." Seto responded saucily.

"S...Seto! What...are you...doing?!" Yami protested weakly, disliking where this was headed. "...You'll get...shot...!"

"No, Pegasus wouldn't do that." The brunette assured the weak youth behind him.

"And what makes you say that?" laughed one of the guards. "We shot him, so why are you any different?"

"You were forced to shoot him." The brunette explained, narrowing his cerulean eyes. "He was escaping. The only way to stop him from getting away was to constrict his movement, obviously. And you went overboard by shooting him when you could've just used a sleeping dart."

"Hmph, perhaps we did." One of the guards said sarcastically.

The men drew closer and closer till they were but a few feet away from the younger males. Seto stood his ground, however, which surprised the bodyguards immensely. They'd never seen a mere child display such valor and wit(2).

"Grab them and bring them to..." Pegasus paused, most likely for dramatic effect before grinning maliciously. "...you know the room already, boys."

It was harder than it looked to subdue Seto, who wouldn't go down without a fight. It also didn't help that his kicks and punches were quite well aimed. Pegasus shook his head and muttered something about 'idiotic excuses for human beings'.

He walked over to where Yami lay, smiling when the boy glared up at him in a 'don't touch me' kind of way. Pegasus ignored him and picked the tiny male up, his smile widening when the weak youth began squirming.

"Oh Kaiba boy~" Pegasus sing-songed, spinning around once in childish excitement.

The brunette paused in his fighting and turned towards Pegasus. His blue eyes widened and he gritted his teeth. Pegasus smirked. This was the exact reaction he'd been looking for.

"You should've paid more attention to your little boyfriend." The man teased, his smile widening to a grin at Seto's agitated face. "Now are you going to come quietly, or do we have to hear some of Yami-boy's screams first?"

To ashamed to responded verbally, Seto simply dropped his previously fisted hands to his sides in defeat. He glared the whole time at Pegasus, who was enjoying the amount of power he had in the situation.

"Let's go, boys!(3)" Pegasus instructed cheerily.

One of the bodyguards removed a needle from his pocket and grinned in Seto's direction, knowing the youth wouldn't move due to Yami-related threats. He injected the needle into Seto's neck, smirking as the boy went limp into his arms.

Pegasus handed Yami to another one of his bodyguards, smiling at the sound of approaching footsteps. He nodded towards his men once again and they saluted in response.

"This _will _be fun." Pegasus mumbled to himself manically, a grin slowly spreading across his face.

"_Very _fun."

* * *

**Sorry this chapter was so short, but it's Easter and my family is Christian, so of course I went to church, egg hunted a little, etc. I was originally planning to make this longer, but with both of my parents out of town (my mom's coming home today, thankfully) I've been a little anxious lately.  
**

**(1) Don't forget the booty. He was so staring at the booty.**

**(2) Well, this is now officially a Yu-Gi-Oh! spin off of Lord of The Rings. Swords anyone? Bows? Axes? Elf ears?**

**(3) I can't get the 'Let's Go Girls' song out of my head, and this is what comes from that? Wow...**

**Pegasus is right for once! Next chapter will be very fun! Well, er, for me, anyway. *tries to ignore Seto and Yami's glares*  
**

**R&amp;R, but no flames or hate. I'll just laugh, so don't waste your time.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Sup people. It is I, the beautiful authoress who isn't beautiful! Anyway, here's chapter - WHOA WHOA WHOA! Thirteen?! Damn...this story isn't going to end for awhile. I could've sworn I was on chapter twenty. AND THANKS SO MUCH FOR OVER 1,500 VIEWS! GAH YOU LOVELY PEOPLE! **

**Thanks to - **

**Atami no Tsuki**

**Grace . Fct**

**Marisay-chan**

**MattJ8**

**Silver-GreenDragon91 (thanks for checking out my Deathshipping story, as well)**

**Spiorad43Ceol**

**Witch Priestess**

**Yeryeryerrr**

**prideshippingqueen**

**sakura . kinamoto . 520**

**Because I -Don't- Care**

**Clairthegaurdian**

**EpicKiya**

**Miqu**

**Moonlight and Luna/Moonlight**

**Lols**

**Guest**

**for following, favoriting, or reviewing my story. YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST! *sobs she's so happy* I can't believe I have two pages of reviews! It's like a dream come true! Thank you all so much! I seriously wish I could send you all something...**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

Atem's crimson eyes flickered open, sending waves of relief to the nurses' heart. The doctor had said, despite the fact that he seem bandaged up, he'd gotten an infection and it was life threatening. Refusing to give up, the nurse had stayed with him 24/7 and would give him whatever he asked for. His little brother had visited, but had been quite upset so they'd ushered him out.

"How are you feeling, Atemu?" asked the young woman kindly, using his full-name instead of his nickname.

The tanned boy tried to sit up, but the woman placed a firm hand on his chest and gently guided him down once again, adding, "It's not good for you to move so much after you've been through a lot. I'm sorry about your brother and his friend..."

This got Atem's full attention. "What?! What's wrong with them?!"

The nurse bit her lip in regret. She probably shouldn't have said that. Sighing, she sat onto the bed and looked at Atemu with eyes full of remorse and sympathy. "Apparently, your brother and his...friend didn't escape."

"But they were right behind me!" Atem protested insistently as if he believed the nurse wasn't telling the truth. She was telling the truth, in reality, but sometimes the words we don't want to hear, we will ourselves not to hear at all.

"Your brother got shot." The nurse replied bluntly. She guiltily lowered her head when she saw tears pooling in the wine red eyes of her patient. Quickly realizing what he thought, she added, "He isn't dead, don't worry!"

"But he will be if we don't rescue him soon." Atem whispered softly. The nurse tucked a piece of orange hair behind her ear and looked at the younger with sympathetic green eyes.

"They'll rescue him, I'm sure of it." She smiled gently. "But right now, you need rest sweetie. Oh, and I'm Sayaka, by the way. Pleased to meet you. I'll be your nurse as..."

Atem noticed the destroyed and angry looked in her eyes that had, only moments ago, been filled with happiness and sympathy. "What's wrong, Sayaka?"

She frowned, something that didn't look right on such a gentle face. "They didn't want to treat you because they said you'd been touched by a man older than you and thought it was disgusting and whoreish. I'm so sorry..."

Atem's eyes widened before going back to their normal size. He let out a long, exhausted sigh before looking Sayaka in the eye and offering her a smile of his own. "Thank you for treating me, though."

Sayaka's frown disappeared, replaced by another gentle smile. "You're welcome!" She held up a clipboard and her smile widened. "It's time for you to rest, so just try to relax and think about good things."

"How can I when I know my brother might die, my little brother's still in danger..." Atem sighed wistfully, as if wishing he wasn't alive to witness (or hear) what had been happening or what was going to happen.

"You have to be strong for them, Atemu." answered Sayaka firmly. "Even if they can't see you, they need a reason to believe. A reason to stay alive."

"They have Yugi." The tanned teenager replied dryly, though his voice wasn't at all sarcastic. He was quite serious, even if he said it dully and nonchalantly.

The green haired young woman gripped Atem's hand and looked him in the eye. "And Yugi needs _you_. Don't quit just because life isn't going your way. Do you want to die a quitter, or die a winner? Or, do you even want to die at all? Think about it. You can never come back. Would you be happy that you left your little brother by himself, with no one to look up to?"

These words infiltrated Atem's mind and he began thinking on them. Sayaka was right. If he did die without even trying to fight, he'd be giving up on Yami, Yugi, and even his father.

And, his mother had always told him to never be a quitter. To fight until the end.

"You know," Sayaka's voice interrupted his thoughts. She sounded thoughtful, yet somewhat sad. "my mother took care of your mother. She still goes on and on about what a blessing she was to have in the hospital."

"Was she cheerful and bright?" asked Atem, with an almost hopeful tone in his voice.

Sayaka nodded, running her pale fingers through her red hair. "She'd say, 'that Yamina Sennen is such a beautiful and kind woman!' and many other compliments. She'd also compliment her children, saying, 'I wish all of mine looked alike!'"

A smile crossed Atem's face briefly. The nurse didn't sound like she was making things up just to lift his spirits. Just then, the white door swung open and a doctor walked into the room along with Yugi and Yoshito, who was sweating quite heavily and looked nervous.

"Atem!" Yugi exclaimed, running over to the older boy's bed and sitting on it carefully. He studied his brother's body** (AN: YOU PERVS! I KNOW WHAT YOU WERE THINKING!) **and frowned when he noticed the bandages were gone.

"He had surgery." Sayaka explained cheerily, trying to calm the younger boy down. Yugi looked pleased with this answer and looked at Atemu's face. It was flushed **(AN: PERVERTS! Y'ALL ARE PERVERTS!) **and he looked as if he had a slight fever, though nothing serious.

"How do you feel, Atem?" asked Yugi curiously, smiling when his brother opened his eyes.

"Not horrible, but not well, I guess." He answered with a slight shrug, wincing at the sharp pain in his chest from doing so. Sayaka tsked and wrote something down.

"You're pretty." Yugi told Sayaka politely, smiling cheerfully when the red haired nurse blushed and shook her head rapidly.

"Thank you, but I don't think I'm quite that pretty." She giggled, whimsically thinking that if Yugi was a couple years older, the comment would've been quite flirty.

"Thanks for taking care of my brother," added Yugi, his face still housing his bright smile. Sayaka smiled back as she prepared the Atem's medicine and handed a piece of paper to Yoshito for him to sign.

"I wish you came here everyday." Sayaka announced wistfully. "The patients would love having such a kind person talking to them, especially with such a bright smile."

"Stop it! You're making me blush!" Yugi exclaimed, a large amount of crimson staining his pale cheeks. The others in the room burst out laughing, ignoring the pout on Yugi's face.

_I bet Yami is far from this happy... _Atem thought angrily. _...but I bet Pegasus is. I hope Seto watches over my brother and protects him._

* * *

The moment Seto opened his eyes, he knew he was going to be greeted with the face of someone he didn't want to see. Usually, it was at his mansion and it was Mokuba looming over him, asking him to play something with him, watch TV with him, or just hang out with him in general.

But, it wasn't his little brother.

It was Maximillion Pegasus(1).

"Don't you look tired!" The business man commented cheerily, giving Seto's flushed cheeks a slight caress before walking away. The brunette would've kicked the man, but he was tied up and couldn't move, nor could he talk due to a gag.

"Are you flustered by my advances?" asked Pegasus with an atrocious hopeful tone. Seto glared at him, but couldn't give a verbal response, obviously. His cheeks were flushed due to the fact that he'd been drugged and the drug was just now wearing off.

"I bet you're wondering where Yami-boy is, aren't you?" The man continued gleefully. Seto continued glaring icily, but Pegasus ignored him and continued ranting about random things that he assumed would irritate Seto.

Turns out, only one of them did.

"I do hope my doctors aren't feeling up on him..." Pegasus had said with mock worry, his grin giving away his malicious intent. The younger male's blue eyes widened before narrowing in a frigid glare.

He tried to say something, but his gag got in the way. Thankfully Pegasus strode over to the struggling boy and ripped the piece of cloth off of his mouth, a pleased expression his face at the rather agitated and angry facial expression his captive had.

"Lay one finger on him, and I swear I will kill you." The brunette whispered threateningly, venom lacing each and every one of his words.

But Pegasus only laughed. "As if you could do that in your position." He kneeled **(spelling?) **in front of Seto and leaned closer, chuckling at the grimace on the youth's face.

"Why don't we go see how well they're doing?" The white haired man breathed, enjoying the slight look of fear in Seto's eyes, though he grinned when it disappeared.

"Fine." The brunette muttered coldly, though in his mind, he wondered if Pegasus was going to untie him just so he could see Yami. It was quite risky, but it was also a chance to escape.

Just how was he going to see Yami?

* * *

***gasps in exhaustion* Wooooo, that took awhile. Anyway, if I don't update for the next couple days it's because half of this week for my state will be full of thunderstorms. Hopefully I won't die. If I do...well...that really sucks and I'll miss you guys. ;_;  
**

**(1) Duh. Who else could it be? Also, does Pegasus remind anyone else of The Joker, or is it just me? I know he's not THAT cray cray, but I mean, they kind of act the same. **

**Also, this chapter is longer than normal! Huzzah! Also, for those who don't like Sayaka, ehhh...she won't appear much. She's just Atem's nurse and will basically be included in order to make speeches and stuff. Like Tea, but less annoying.**

**Y'all are pervs. Anyway, review please! PLEASE I BEG OF YOU *gets on her knees***


	14. Chapter 14

**Omigosh! I am so sorry! I didn't mean to update so late! As you guys can tell from last chapter, thunderstorms got in the way of my writing and I had yet another tornado, so I was on a bit of a hiatus. Sorry! Also, my friend had a seizure so I had to be there for her...so in another words, I was extremely busy, but for good reasons.  
**

**Thanks to -**

**Lols**

**Moonlight Luna (and yes! You should get a profile!)**

**lkdjjjjjjjjj**

**lkjjdoiaf**

**kasdlfj**

**Atami no Tsuki**

**Grace . Fct**

**Marisay - chan**

**MattJ8**

**RobotGirl 2 . 0**

**Silver-GreenDragon91**

**Spiorad43Ceol**

**Witch Priestess**

**Yeryeryerrr**

**prideshippingqueen (Love your username!)**

**sakura . kinamoto . 520**

**Because I - Don't - Care**

**ClairTheGaurdian**

**EpicKiya**

**for following, favoriting, or reviewing my story. I appreciate each and every one of you and am very pleased you guys like my story! I'm sorry for not updating, so as a little apology this chapter is over 5,00 words longer than my chapters usually are. Thanks for sticking with me, guys!**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

_Seto? Where are you?_

_I tried turning around to see if you were there, but the only thing that met my eyes was darkness. I tried to move away from it, frightened by its presence, but it seemed to be coming closer. It won't leave me alone! Is it alive? Where am I?!_

_Evil laughter echoes in my ears, and I quickly look upwards towards what I assume to be the sky, but since it's so dark everything looks the same. I can see a man's face. He has long silver hair and one of his eyes are covered._

_I know this man..._

_Pegasus?_

_I call out to him, asking him over and over again what he's done to me. But he only chuckles and mocks my situation, acting as if everything is alright and this is but a joke. A prank. A nonsensical matter._

_But it isn't._

_Suddenly, his laughter heightens in pitch. My eyes widen as a large, demonic looking sword swings through the air as if held by some sort of ghost. I try to run away, I really do. But my legs can't move. They're stuck, as if held by some invisible glue. And I think I know the name of that invisible glue._

_Fear._

_The invisible being wielding the sword asks me if I'm ready to meet my fate. I tell it no, saying I need to find my loved one before it's too late. He only laughs and mocks me, as just Pegasus had done. All of a sudden, a bright light surrounds myself and the sword, and it turns out that Pegasus was the invisible being holding the sword._

_He takes a few menacing steps towards me, and I urge my legs - no, beg them, to move, but they stay in their place and fail me once again. I squeeze my eyes shut, not wanting to see it coming in order to calm my mind. Then, I hear Pegasus's voice. He wants me to open my eyes?_

_I do so without hesitation, wondering if it was all one of his sick games. To my utter horror, it is no longer Pegasus wielding the sword. It's someone I hoped I'd never have to face on the battlefield, and I feel tears welling up in my eyes._

_"Seto, why have you betrayed me?" I ask him sadly, trying not to let the tears fall. He laughs heartily, not bothering to answer my question with words.  
_

_But his laugh is enough._

_I hear the malice in it; the cold, unwanting tone gives it all away. He doesn't love me. He never will. These words flood my mind as the blade rises into the air. I look up at him, pleadingly, begging him without words to stop; to remember the times we spent together. But he doesn't see my tear streaked cheeks, or my angry yet distraught eyes.  
_

_All he sees is a disgusting fly who gets in his way. The way of becoming something he was always destined to be. Maybe he's right. Perhaps I do get in his way, and perhaps I am ruining his future._

_I've been so selfish. Only thinking of my own future, and allowing him to suffer by convincing myself he loved me. There's no point in holding onto a false hope, is there. So I close my eyes once more, slowly, allowing the situation to sink in. I know this is the end. But who cares?_

_If he doesn't love me, what point is there? What dreams do I hold now?_

_Atemu can guide Yugi; he's fully capable of doing so. Neither of them need me. I just tried to tell myself they did, so I'd feel better. So I'd feel like I was wanted and loved. But I can hear their laughter ringing in my ears, although I can't see them, and I know they agree with Seto._

_I would say goodbye, but who would listen? Who would hear? Who would say, "I'll miss you?"_

_No one._

_Because no one will miss me._

* * *

Pegasus grinned at the withering youth on the screen in front of him. Yami was obviously in the middle of a nightmare, judging by his frantic pants. He was also mumbling the word 'no' over and over again, trying to fight the nightmare. Pegasus glanced down at Seto.

For once, he looked surprised and caught off guard. The fact that Pegasus was using a screen to show him Yami had surprised him slightly, but he hadn't been prepared for this. His mouth was hanging open in slight shock, and his blue eyes widened even further when he heard Yami say his name desperately, as if he was his last and only hope.

"Seems Yami-boy really likes you, doesn't he?" Pegasus remarked, breaking Seto's thoughts. He eyed the brunette curiously. "Do you return his feelings? Because I believe that's what his nightmare is telling him the opposite of. That _you _hate him."

"I don't hate him..." Seto mumbled under his breath, his heart sinking when Yami began falling into the mantra of saying 'no' once again. "...but I don't know if it's something more than friendship."

"It obviously is." Pegasus stated cheerily, though his tone was still somewhat dark. "Just think about it. Do you think you would've gone through all of this, just so you could save him? You weren't exactly bright and bubbly before. Now, you seem 'kinder', I suppose. And you have Yami-boy to thank."

Though Seto gave no verbal response, he did ponder Pegasus's words. It was true. After he'd met Yami, he'd opened up a bit more. The slightly younger youth wasn't exactly like his little brother, Yugi, in terms of personality, but he was certainly more open than Seto had been previously.

Maybe...Pegasus was right, for once. Maybe he _did _like Yami. It would explain a lot. His worry over him after he'd been kidnapped, the relief he felt when he'd attempted to save him and Atemu..

He could've sworn he liked women. His father said for it to be so. Seto didn't really care what his father said, though. In his mind the man was far too demanding and degrading to be given any respect aside from out in public.

"So, why don't I visit Yami-boy and tell him your feelings?" When Seto glared at him coldly, Pegasus chuckled. "I can't let you go. Who knows what havoc you might cause. You're rather feisty, after all. So, I think it's best I go alone, don't you?"

"I swear, if you touch him.."

Pegasus grinned at Seto's threat. "How about we strike a deal? I'll leave the camera to Yami-boy's room on, so you can see what I'm 'doing', alright?"

The brunette gave no answer, so Pegasus took it as a yes and exited the room, leaving Seto his thoughts. The youth turned his face towards the screen once again and studied Yami, wondering if he had any wounds or had been given a drug that was causing him to have these nightmares.

He looked fine, although very pale (though his skin wasn't usually on the fair side anyway). His bangs were askew and covered his eyes, which gave him the appearance that he was suffering from a fever. His chest was rising and falling normally, which sent waves of relief through Seto. His nightmare must've ended.

Pegasus walked into the room, wielding an item Seto couldn't recognize. He silently prayed it had nothing to do with sex or torture and glared at the man through the screen, but Pegasus just grinned back. Pegasus walked closer to the bed and tapped Yami on the chest, asking him to wake up. The latter slowly rose, his eyes fluttering open sleepily, glad his nightmare was over.

Or had it just begun?

* * *

Atemu had announced he wished to speak with his father privately, so Sayaka had agreed politely and informed Yugi that he could play with her while the two older ones spoke. He'd agreed, and soon, the hospital room held only father and son, a solemn silence hanging in the air.

"So, father..." Atem eyed his father hesitantly and offered a wary smile. "...how have you been?"

"Not very well." The man replied with a sigh, placing a hand on his temple and bowing his head. He didn't want his son to see the tears sparkling in his eyes. "I'm sorry, Atemu." He added quietly.

The tanned youth said nothing for a moment, allowing the 3 words to sink in before frowning. "Why did you do such a thing, father? Why would you turn against us?"

"I didn't want to do it!" Yoshito quickly lowered his tone when Atem raised an eyebrow. "I didn't want to do it whatsoever."

"Were you blackmailed?" asked the crimson eyed teen, letting out a long, exhausted sigh. He didn't feel tired physically. He felt tired mentally. All of the chaos caused had been due to his own father. Partly, at least.

"In a way, yes." The man answered, grimacing. "Pegasus told me if I didn't...you know, that he'd target Yugi instead. Before your mother died, she said I need to watch Yugi because she wouldn't be there to bring up her youngest son, and I just broke down. I didn't know what to do."

Atemu noted the way his father was choking on his own words, and his heart filled with sympathy. "I didn't think you'd do something like this on your own. But, you could've just told Yami and I. We could've helped you."

"I was too flustered at the time to think of it." Yoshito admitted sadly, running a hand through his graying hair. "I wanted to say something, but I couldn't. I was afraid the news would get out and Pegasus might try to...kill you all. And I couldn't have that happen."

"I don't mean to sound selfish, father," Atem bit his lip and paused before continuing, "but we're also your sons. I understand Yugi is the youngest, but would you really sacrifice two for one on your own?! We could've helped you, and none of this would've happened!"

"I KNOW!"

Atem's eyes widened, and he opened his mouth to speak in order to calm his father down, but Yoshito cut him off.

"You think I'm just some bastard! You think I'm the bad guy! I only did what I felt was right and yet you come at me like I'm some douche bag who hates his kids!"

"Father, I didn't mean it like -"

"Well, if you hate me so much, why don't you just wallow in your self pity by yourself then?!"

And with that, Yoshito stood up and slammed the door, stomping down the hallway. It took Atemu a few moments before he realized what had just happened. His eyes clouded over with confused tears.

What had he done? Or was it, what had his father done?

* * *

**Yoshito's actions at the end was inspired by my own father. He often says the stuff that Yoshito says (albeit without the curse words). Heh. Just gave you guys a reason to like him one moment, and then the next, he's hateable again. Lmao, sorry Yoshito. xD  
**

**Anyways, this chapter sucked so much...but I can't really help it because I have all of my other stories to focus on. Please don't get pissed at me! **

**Please review! I'm a little saddened by the lack of reviews and would appreciate it if you took the time to tell me about my story. Keep this in mind: I'm only 12, and my native language isn't English; it's French, so forgive the spelling mistakes, grammar, etc, please. Thank you, and goodbye!**


End file.
